The Forgotten, the Found, and Stephano
by Russia Fey
Summary: Stephano has been trapped for a long time, Amber may be his only hope. Can a fallen warrior and a estranged woman ban together to save Pewdiepie from his unknown fate by the Barrels? Maybe romance, depends where the story goes. Give it a chance though, I'm trying here.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. This is not my first story, but I do hope some people like it. By the way, the title of the story will make a lot more since later on. I do not own Amnesia, Pewdiepie, or his characters...I think that's all I want to say right now...enjoy.)

*Amber's P.O.V*

_Crash!_

"Dammit! Where did that rock come from?" I pulled myself off the floor and ran, I think I scraped my knee. I'll take care of that when my life is not on the line. The Grunt chasing me grumbled loudly, he must be getting angry...or hungry. I skidded to a stop as I reached a dead end. Now what? The Grunt started closing the gap between us, lashing out. I faked a dash to the right and it took it. I ducked it's claws and maneuvered around it's left. Moving away from the beast, I taunted it.

"I may be twenty two, but you are not getting any breakfast at midnight!" The Grunt charged at me and I ran, only able to keep it off me with sudden turns and avoiding hallways. We kept this up for awhile, awhile too long if you ask me though. I grimaced through labored breaths, I do admit I'm not the most athletic girl on the planet, though I can still run for a bit. But I'm not about to let that be my down fall. As I dashed past a stack of aged wood boxes, I let my foot snag the bottom box.

"Sorry, Wooden Friends, your deaths shall not be in vain!" I called over my shoulder as the boxes tumbled down on the Grunt. It was stunned for a few seconds, but then it quickly got to work smashing the boxes. I took the opportunity to escape. Although the Grunt was left far behind, I kept running just to put some stone walls between us.

I kept jogging about twenty minutes through the identical stone walls of the dungeon, my lantern rattling at my hip. I slowed down to a walk, trying to get my bearings. My lantern started dimming, so I poured the last of my oil in to it. I also turned it off for the long hallways, just to be safe. Just as I started to doubt my already shaky sense of direction, I came across someplace different. This hall was like the halls in the castle, not the dungeon where I ran into that monster. It was just some random hallway down here that should be up in the castle itself. Well, I can't question the mod developers on the style. I allowed a soft chuckle past my lips, at least here I can get a bit of my sanity back.

"In the name of me, Amber Foxworth, I declare this semi-normal hallway place, mine!" I walked slowly through the old hall, noticing really old looking blood stains in the yellowed pine. I turned my eyes away to the ceiling, and instantly tripped on a large gap between the boards. I turned around on my knees to peer in the hole, there was a softly glinting...something down there. I tried reaching down there with my bare hand, but the hole was surprisingly deep. I'll have to find another way to get it.

"I need a rope or something, and a magnet. That won't be too hard to find, right?" I stood up and left off for what I needed to get my shiny mystery object.

*Stephano's P.O.V plus a mini time skip*

Darkness, it surrounded me like death 'round a rotting body. I remember how I got here, I remember it well. The Bro, the Barrels, and his scream stood out clear in my memory. My name is Stephano, I'm not sure how long I've been lying in this gap between the floorboards, but with hope one day my friend, Pewdiepie, will find me again. For the millionth time, I relived what happened to force me to be in this cursed hole...

"_Come on Stephano! Maybe there's some oil in the next room!" Pewdiepie was full of so much energy today, he was really happy to be wandering the castle with me tonight. I shook my head,_

"_Pewdie, you're an idiot." I grunted. He grinned, even if I didn't let my voice show it, he knew I was kidding. A growl echoed from not too far away, it was the Bro._

"_We need to get out of here, that thing sounds hungry." I unsheathed my sword, just in case._

"_It doesn't sound _that_ bad, Stephano, I bet he's just lonely." I grabbed Pewdie's hand and started running._

"_Don't count on it."_

_As we raced down the endless hallways, I could hear the Bro gaining on us. A few quick turns and me forcing myself not to look back and Pewdie and I were in the dungeons. I tried to get us away, but this Bro was persistent. Finally, we found our way to a strange hall, it was like the castle above us. The Bro was there, breathing heavily but not moving. I turned to run the other way with Pewdie, but there stood three Barrels._

My mental torture was interrupted by a loud thunk and a groan. Another Bro wandering by again. A second thunk followed, then a cheer. Is someone up ther-woah! Something's lifting me out of here! Light filled my eyes, by the time I could see, I realized I was staring into a pair of shocking green eyes. The face that held the eyes was a girls. Her hair was dark brown, and greasy, I bet she hasn't washed it since she entered this castle.

"Odd, why would a small gold statue by hidden under the floorboards? Well, no matter, you're my new friend now. Whats your name friend?" She turned me over several times, probably looking for something carved to indicate what or who I was.

"Wow, the way light shines off you is so pretty, I could stare foooreeverrrr. Ah! Focus, Amber." She turned me upright again.

"Alright, bub! I need a name and I need it now! Not talking? Well, I have my ways." She held her lantern in my face, making it a little hard to see.

"OK, gold man, you know you have a name and I know you have a name, so stop beating around the bush and spit it out!"

I want to go back in the hole now. Sadly that wish was not granted as the girl continued to hold me at her eye level.

"Still not talking huh? Well then I will name you instead!" Her mood switched from completely serous to bubbly and cheerful in less then a second. I wanted to leave, I wanted to be back in the hole, I wanted Pewdiepie back. I-

"Ky? No. Lovino? No. Braeburn? No. Travis? No."

I tuned out the strange girl, maybe she can help me find Pewdie? No, no one can help him now. But maybe, NO! I don't need anyone's help, even if I can't take my human form. I'll think of something, I am Stephano!

"Oliver? No. Sybil? Yeah, yeah I like that! From this moment on, you are my new friend, Sybil!" Huh? Sybil? At least she won't be calling me "Gold statue" all the time. But I'm still not happy about the situation.

*Amber's P.O.V.*

I now have a friend here, Sybil, the gold statue I found in the floor boards. I think we will have many great adventures together! But first, I need to get some Laudanum, a Grunt managed to nick my arm when I was looking for a rope. I held Sybil by his base,

"Lets go, friend, I believe there will be Grunts here soon." As if cued by a director, three Grunts crashed down a door at the far end of the hall. I jogged backwards to the Gruntless door calling out in my best elegant old man voice.

"Your timing, good sirs, is impeccable. But my friend and I simply must be going. Tally Ho!" I leaped through the doorway and sprinted off and away from the mutants that wanted to kill me.

"I hope you don't mind reckless insanity, Sybil, 'cause there's plenty of that here!

*Stephano's P.O.V.*

At first I thought I could tolerate this girl, after all, who could be more obnoxious the Pewdiepie. But after two hours of children's songs, I found myself proven horribly wrong. There have been many times since I got stuck in that hole that I have wanted the power to take a human form again, but never more then right now. After narrowly avoiding the three Bros, the girl saw it fit to sing every single song she ever listened to as a child. Most of them she repeated countless times.

"Ooh, I'm a Yankee doodle dandy!

A Yankee doodle do or die!

A real live nephew of my uncle Sam, born on the fourth of July!

I've got a Yankee doodle sweet-heart, she'd my Yankee doodle joy!

Yankee doodle went to London just to ride the ponies,

I am that Yankee doodle boy!"

Well, one thing I can say about her, is that she's got a good pair of lungs. I must be losing my mind, at one point I actually found myself ENOYING some of the songs. She does have a good voice, but the songs she sings are so childish. In the end, I just wonder how she's able to use her voice this long without permanently damaging her vocal cords.

"On a summer day, in the month of May, a burly man came hiking.

Down a shady lane, through the sugar cane, he was looking for his liking.

As he roamed along he sang a song of the land of milk and honey.

Where a bum can stay for many a day and he won't need any money.

Oh, the buzzing of the bees and the jelly bean trees, near the-"

I willed my mind into a sleep state so I could rest my sanity for a while.

*Small time skip brought to you from Children's Songs and Co.*

Finally, after another hour, she stopped. We came to a locked door and she didn't have a key.

"Well, Sybil, I guess this means we need to find a key. It will probably be in one of the rooms we passed a minute ago. Or it could be somewhere else. What do you think?"

If I could, I would have told her I could see a key sitting on a pile of boxes not five feet from us. But, thankfully, she started walking to the boxes on her own.

"Hello, Wooden Friends, long time no see! I want you guys to meet my new friend, this is Sybil!"

She held me out to the boxes, completely oblivious to the key. I think Pewdie did something similar once. But I have no idea how long ago that was.

"Ohhh~ A key! Thank you Wooden Friends! I knew your deaths would not be in vain! Now, Sybil, lets get out of this particular part of the castle, and on to the next part!"

NOW she sees the key, it took her long enough! Ummm, now that I think about it, what is this girls name anyway? She'll probability say it later, I won't worry. But what I should worry about is the fact that a low growl echoed from down the hall behind us. The girl payed no mind to this and kept walking ever so calmly to the door. Now I can hear heavy foot steps, and I know she hears them too! She finally gets to the door, unlocks it, and just waits there! What the hell?! Even Pewdie isn't that dumb! I could see it's silhouette forming in the shadows, and chains clinking! Oh no, no no no, it's him. This girl should really start running, right now! She turns around to face the monster, the ugly thing keeps moving forward to us. If I could take my human form again, I would drag that girl out of here! She stood there, completely calm, confusing the hell out of me. Then she smiled, she SMILED, why would she do that!? This monster will rip her to shreds! And even if-

"Why do you have a wheel around your neck? It looks uncomfortable, you should get it removed." The monster paused, almost as if it were thinking about what she said. Why it would, I don't think I will ever know.

"I think I saw a bolt cutter in the room over there, I bet you could use that the take the wheel off." The creature stared at her for a moment, then starting walking away. If I was able to move, my jaw would have hit the floor. I don't even think Pewdie could have done that, and how did she even know she could!? The monster entered the room she had pointed to, and the girl turned and left through the door.

As soon as she turned the next corner, she sprinted off as fast as she could go. I could hear her giggling as she hopped over boxes and piles of rocks. If Pewdie were here, he would have made a comment to Jenifer, but she didn't. She kept moving and giggling.

"So, Sybil, where do you think we should head next?"

I didn't dignify that with an answer, not that I could have anyway. Since the Barrels stole my power to take human form, life for me has become so much more difficult. I need to find a way to communicate with the girl if I ever want my power back, but how? The girl held me up again, what does she want now?

"Sybil, if you could talk, what would you say?" Does she really expect an answer? If she does then she might need some help. That was proven when she faced Wheel Neck with nothing but a smile. So I wouldn't be very surprised if she ended up living in a padded room. But for now, I need her if I ever want a chance at getting my powers back.

"Well I guess If you won't tell me then-oh what's that?" She forgot what she was going to say for something shining in the darkness. She held her lantern to the object, it was Jesus. He mentally called out to me.

_Stephano! What's up man, you got a new horny idiot to carry you around?_

**No, Jesus, this girl found me. But it's great to finally talk to someone again! You see, what happened was that Pewdie-**

"Eh, what an ugly statue, I was never very religious." The girl grabbed Jesus and tossed him off into the darkness. Wherever he fell to was too far to mentally talk from, I know because I couldn't hear him. The girl picked me up, and carried me away. I'm not sure what to do anymore, I just feel so lost with Pewdie gone. He was my first friend, I would never be who I am without him. We walked down the hallways, everything felt darker, more sinister and eerie. I hope this girl knows what she's doing, otherwise she'll never live to see daylight.

Times seemed to drag on, even the girl stop talking. A feeling of dread settled over as both. I wonder what she's thinking, I'm not even sure I know what I'm thinking. After a while, the lantern ran out of oil. The girl searched, but couldn't find any in the pitch black. She kept moving forward though, despite the fact we were both completely blind. Suddenly, the girl tripped on a loose rock. She fell with a heavy thud, I skittered across the floor, stopping only when I hit the wall. She cursed, then I heard her fumbling around as if looking for something. The girl must be looking for me. A few minutes went by, and the girl seemed to be getting more frantic. She started calling out the name she'd given me, Sybil. I wanted to be able to call back, so she could find me, but I still couldn't. I felt her hand grab me, she sighed with relief.

"Sybil, I'm so glad I found you. I would never want to be alone here, too many things to be afraid of. "

Too many things to be afraid of? I can understand why she would be afraid, but something about the way she said it left a strange knot like feeling in my stomach. I wonder why.

*Amber's P. O. V *

I'm glad I didn't lose Sybil, I was scared and alone before I found him, I don't want to be like that again. Was Sybil also scared and alone before I found him? I wish I could ask him, and he could answer me. I know I have my Wooden Friends to keep me company, but they're so easily destroyed by the Grunt. I'm glad I have Sybil, I have a feeling he won't be easily smashed. I smiled as I started moving through the darkness, even though I couldn't see where we were going, I know we are still moving.

I felt my way past piles of rocks in another hallway, I hope I don't scrape my hand on one of them.

I finally found my way to a bedroom, I'll have to stop here for the night. Setting Sybil on the old nightstand, I crawled under the bed sheets, they smelled like mildew. Everything was so quiet, I bet I could hear a mouse squeak across the castle. I curled into a ball, feeling my sanity drop in the darkness. I want to go home, I don't want to die here. I peeked out from the covers, Sybil's outline was barley visible in the darkness. I smiled a little, Sybil looked brave sitting there. His sword held out, ready to fight a hundred of those ugly Grunts. I shut my eyes again, I'm safe with Sybil here.

*****Stephano's P.O.V.*** **

The girl had put me on this table, and gone to bed. I will keep watch, nothing can get by me! I pretended I was in human form again and imagined swinging my sword around, killing Bro and Barrel by the tens. I was so lost in thought I nearly missed it, the shadow in the corner. It was had to see, it was on the edge of my vision, but I could never think it be something else. The shadow of a Barrel.

(A.N. Bwahaha! First chapter is a half-assed cliff hanger! And that's only the beginning! I hope some people like it, but if you don't then why are you still reading? A little note, it will be revealed later whether or not Pewdie is alive or not and how long Stephano was in the hole. Right now, it's a mystery. Does anyone object to the Sybil name? I picked it because it started with S, just like Stephano! I'm not sure if I will continue the story more then a few chapters, I'm a horrid story abandoner, so you may have to wait a while for chapter two. Anyway, leave a comment or something, and I'll find more time to write.)


	2. Chapter two

(A.N. Yay! I finally finished chapter two! I made it zanier, longer, and a touch fluffier as well. Most of the writing was done while listening to Taylor Swift, Britney Spears, and P!nk. Also, a small peek into Amber's past, that's a bonus! Okay, I got nothing else, so read on!)

*Stephano's P.O.V.*

I know there's a Barrel there, just in the doorway. I'm not sure if it knows we're here or if it's just a scout. And I won't know until it makes a move. I watched intently, its round shadow inched closer. If I could have, I probably would have stated sweating a little. If this Barrel finds me, it'll report to the King Barrel. If that happens, they will find me and I will be destroyed. I can not let that happen. Just as the Barrel started to creep through the door and into my vision, the strangest thing happened. The girl rolled over in her sleep and let out a low growling noise. The sound reminded me of a bear woken up during hibernation. The Barrel retreated, most likely thinking there was an animal in the room. After the threat was gone, I let myself wonder why the girl was growling.

"N-no...my TomatoBot...freakin French...battle."

I guess that answers my question, and raises a lot more. If I could, I would have laughed. This girl interests me more and more the longer I know her.

"Scone...I choose you..."

Yeah, It'll be a challenge to be bored around her, that's for sure.

"Scone used...dry...it's very...effective..."

*The next morning* ('cause people sleep at night)

I had managed to get some sleep through the girl's strange sleeptalking. I woke up when some light started to make its way into the castle. I meditated for another hour or so, enjoying the pleasant calmness until the girl awoke. I noticed her roll onto her back at the edge of the bed, one arm hanging off. I hope she wakes up before she falls off. She scrunched up her face and seemed to awkwardly fight against her green bed sheets. She grumbled and tried to roll onto her stomach, aka, she rolled onto the floor, flailed, and made a startled squeaking noise. _That was actually kinda cute. Her sleeping habits, that is. _I reminded myself, _I'm only traveling with her until I find Pewdie and get my power back. _The girl pushed herself into a sitting position, looking around confusedly. When she seemed to finally get her bearings, she got up and stumbled to a window. She grabbed for the faded curtains, but they disintegrated in her hands. Grabbing again, she flung the old curtains open, she leaned out the open window.

"Bonjour, world! I am Amber and I will conquer this day!" She bellowed out to the trees that surrounded the castle. Followed by her pulling her head back in and collapsing against the wall.

"After some hot ginger tea..." I pondered what she said...Amber. This girl's name is Amber, well what do you know. Now I can finally stop calling her "the girl". Amber, it's actually a nice name, amusingly fitting. Amber, now mostly awake and lucid, picked me up.

"G'morning, Sybil, another beautiful day full of near death experiences and wandering scary halls for hours." I wanted to smile, I don't mind traveling with this girl, Amber. It was quite pleasant to be near her, to a degree at least. Amber tied her empty lantern to her hip and picked me back up. She made her way out of the room and down the corridor. She wandered from hall to hall through the seemingly endless castle. At one point, most likely from boredom, Amber started tapping a stick on the stone walls as the past them. I tried figuring out what tune she was tapping, but gave up after a few minutes. But my main guess was Pop Goes the Weasel.

After another few halls of wandering, we came to what looked like the castle's old ball room. With the morning light pouring through the gaping holes in the roof, it lit the room nicely A few piles of rubble and some broken crates littered the floor, leaving a tripping hazard. Amber gasped and ran to a pile noticeably larger then the others. She set me down and started pulling away chunks of stone and wood. Amber finally cleared the junk and was left with something that has a faded white cloth over it.

"Is this...?" She trailed off and yanked the cloth off. Revealed was a grand piano, still in good condition.

"Ohhh, yes yes, now you are a real beauty. If only I knew how to play." Somehow, that's extremely amusing. Amber ran her hand over the polished dark wood, which had been protected by the cloth and rubble, she whistled. After a few moments of looking over and pressing a few keys, Amber smirked.

"Hell, I do know one song." She pulled the bench from under the piano and sat down. She placed me on top. Amber cracked her knuckles, and started to play. The tune was cheerful, very happy and playful. I realized that the song was Camp Town Races. I wanted to laugh, of course that would be the only song she could play. It felt nice, being here and just...being. For a moment, I let myself forget everything. I forgot Pewdiepie, the Barrels, the Bros, everything. I just enjoyed the golden morning sunlight and the cheerful music, as well as Amber. For just a moment I felt at peace.

But, the peacefulness was suddenly crushed under a gut wrenching sickness that suddenly overtook me. It was as if lumps of burning coal were filling my stomach. Everything felt hot and painful, what's happening to me!?

*Amber's P.O.V.*

My fingers slid from key to key, the piano worked beautifully, like it was bran new and not at least a hundred. Each note clear and perfectly blended into the next. I remembered when my father taught me the song, I was five. He taught me others, but I only remember Camp Town Races because of the memories with it. Me playing, my mother singing and my father strumming on a banjo. Such a happy time, seventeen years ago, I'll never let myself forget. I almost started singing too, but before I could, he sound of metal hitting the floor startled me and I stopped playing.

"Ah! Uh, what?" I looked to see that Sybil had fallen off the edge of the piano. I looked down at him, and noticed he seemed to glow. I squinted to be sure, and he was defiantly glowing. I could see the gold he was made of start to warp. He glowed brighter, and started growing, that's when I got up. The statue glowed brighter and warped into a larger shape. The light was so bright I couldn't see. I stepped away, till I stumbled and fell backwards over a broken crate. The light dimmed, and I heard a grunting noise. I looked over the crate, and saw what looked like a solid gold man kneeling by the piano. My jaw dropped, no...this is not...

"Sy-sybil?" I stuttered, this can not be real. The gold man looked up and scratched the back of his neck, he looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Umm, 'allo there. It's actually Stephano, but, uhh, yes you do know me as- hey are you ok?"

My mouth opened and closed similar to that of a fish. My sanity suddenly dropped and I scrambled backwards, still staring at the person kneeling a few feet away. I felt dizzy, and everything went black.

*Stephano's P.O.V.*

I watched Amber have a panic attack and pass out. It would have been amusing if had not been because of me. I sighed, I'll just explain my situation to her when she wakes up. Maybe I should see if she's ok, though I doubt she suffered a concussion. I moved to check on her, but stumbled and nearly fell on my face.

"Eh, I should make sure I still have basic motor functions first." I mumbled, grabbing the edge of the piano. It took me a minute to stand up, I haven't moved on my own in quite a while. But I got up, and after a few minutes of walking, stretching, and falling, I felt confident enough to not fall on my face from taking a step. I sat down to have a quick look over and make sure I was all there. Then I started thinking,

"How did I get my power back anyway? This shouldn't even be possible since the Barrels took my power in the first place." I glanced to Amber, still unconscious.

"Who knows, maybe she had something to do with it." I mulled over the idea, "Maybe she did, I'm not completely sure how I got my power in the first place. Hmmm, I know I got my power sometime after Pewdie found me. Maybe..." I trailed off, my eyes going back to Amber. Suddenly feeling just how lucky I was that she found me, otherwise I would still be under the floorboards in the dungeon. I needed her to find me, to save me. If she hadn't...I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to think about that." I noticed Amber stir, she must be waking. She sat up and ran a hand through her short hair. She opened her eyes and looked at me, a mixture of confusion and wonder evident. We stared at each other for about a minute before she spoke.

"Wa-Who are you?" I smiled a little and ignored the almost "what", at lest she caught herself.

"My name is Stephano, but you would know me as Sybil." Her mouth made an O in understanding, she glanced around.

"So, uh, Stephano, why are you all...living and stuff?" I shrugged.

"I've never really know that myself, I'm just like this." She nodded, bit I'm not sure if she understood.

"Sooooo, why were you in the floor when I found you?" I grimaced, why that question?

"So me and my old friend, Pewdiepie, were-"

"Who's Poo Dee Pie?"

"It's Pew-die-pie, and he was my first friend. So me and him were running from the Bro and-"

"You were running from someone's brother?"

"What? No, the Bro is the monster with the claws and the ugly maw."

"Oh, you mean the Servant Grunt."

"We call it the Bro. So we were running from it when we ran into the Barrels."

"What does that have to do with the story?"

"The Barrels are me and Pewdie's enemys."

"Okay?"

"So the Barrels attacked us and my power to turn human was stolen. They took Pewdiepie and left me under the floorboards. Then you found me and you know what's happened since then."

"So let me get this straight, you're a magic statue that's friends with some gut named Pewdiepie, you got attacked by barrels and were trapped under the floorboards until I found you. And Pewdiepie was kidnapped by the before mentioned barrels. Did I miss anything?"

"Ehh, as unbelievable as it sounds, that is all correct."

"I would label that whole story complete bull crap if it was not for the fact that you are made of solid gold." I nodded, but wanted to clarify one point.

"I actually have a zinc core, just to note." She nodded, obviously not caring.

"So how are we going to get him back?" My eyes widened, I didn't expect her to be so quick to want to help me. Well I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." I noticed a smile tug at the corner of her lip, amusement danced in her eyes.

"Starting from scratch? That's fine, I think I know where to start." Amber hopped up and held her fist in the air.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" I watched her run down a hall, I guess I'll just wait then. A few minutes later, Amber was back holding something paper. She set it down on the piano and unrolled it. I looked over her shoulder to see it was a map of the castle.

"Where did you get this?" I questioned.

"I just channeled my inner Marry Sue and let luck do the rest, plus I saw it earlier." I decided not to ask what a "Marry Sue" was.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well, if we use this map here then, according to layout of the castle, Pewdie will have to be here." She pointed to a place in the west wing of the castle, near the heart of the Barrel coven. She seemed sure, but what if she's wrong?

"Are you sure he'll be there? That place is crawling with Barrels." She nodded.

"It's the only place with proper holding cells, a kitchen nearby, and completely solid walls. If he's not there, he's either not in the castle or...you know" It was a grim thought, but I have to consider it. I grimaced, the thought of Pewdie dead made me sick. But I have to hope he's here, in the place Amber pointed to on the map, alive.

"I know it's a bit of a long shot, and you don't want to be caught by them, so here's my plan." I raised an eyebrow. What may be a plan to her might be seen as uncoordinated to others.

"So I can sneak into this place using the Grunts as cover. They're pretty dumb so I can-"

"Wait," I stopped her. "You plan to sneak in with the Bros? You do realize how dangerous they are." She shook her head, her hair swinging gently.

"Not with them, use them as cover. I can use the laudanum with some gun powder and various other stuff in the castle as a crude bomb. In the right place where the Grunts stay and I can get them stampeding like scared cows. The Barrels will be too busy getting them back under control to notice one girl slipping in. You don't like the plan do you." It wasn't a question, she knew it.

"Other then the fact that you plan to set off a bomb near mutant beasts that want to kill. Sneaking into a area of the castle you know little about, that's full of enemys need I remind you, and without any help. This couldn't go wrong." Amber rolled her green eyes, knowing I just made several good points. She rolled up the old map.

"I'll be in the laboratory starting on that bomb if you think of a better plan."

I wanted to say something, to tell her no, but it was our only plan. I watched her leave the room, her words still hung thick in the air, taunting me with their truth.

*Amber's P.O.V.*

I spent the rest of the day in the laboratory separating the laudanum into is basic parts and mixing the needed ingredients with gunpowder. I found an old lantern to be the shell, the glass sphere the fire would have been in was the perfect size. I found certain elements that I broke into tiny bits and added to my bomb for colors. It was starting to get dark when I attached the fuse, finishing it.

"Not my best work, that's for sure, but it will work." I walked to the sink to wash the chemicals off my hands, I heard the door open. I knew who it was, I could smell the sand and spices form across the room.

"I just finished." I didn't turn to him, I just moved back to the table to make sure the bomb was ready.

"I don't want you to do this." I kept my eyes down, giving the fuse a gentle tug.

"Did it take you all day to figure that out." His footsteps came up to me.

"N-no, I just.." He trailed of and nether of us spoke for a few minutes. I had run out of things to test on the bomb, but I didn't want to look at Stephano. I carefully wrapped up the bomb in old towels, cradling it like a extremely dangerous baby. I stepped around Stephano and made my way out of the laboratory. I could hear him following close behind.

"Wait." I paused, Stephano stepped in front of me, I forced myself to look at him. In one fast movement he unsheathed his sword and slammed the blade deep into the wall at my right.

"Don't do this! You shouldn't risk your life just to help me." His molten gold eyes stared straight into mine.

"Well I don't have any other ideas to save your friend, do you." I forced myself not to tighten my grip on the bomb, not wanting to set it off. Stephano's shoulders drooped, then he almost forcefully grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't you get it, I...you..ah!" I stared at him, not sure what to say. Stephano seemed to realize he wasn't getting anywhere and let me go. I watched him pull his sword out of the wall, a large gash was left in the wood. He turned and started walking away, calling one last note to me.

"Fine, do what you want, it's obvious you're not concerned about what happens to you."

I stood there, completely frozen, not sure what to do. I wanted to yell for him to stop, but the words refused to leave my mouth. I could only watch his retreating form fade into the dark hall. The bomb in my arms suddenly felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. I turned down the corridor to my left, making myself focus on my mission.

*small time skip*

I made it to the Grunt's holding pens, which was a large room with only one door as a way of entering or exiting. I was able to slip inside under the cover of some boxes of what I could only think was food for the monsters. Although it smelled far to rotten and sulfurous for anything to eat. I left the doors partly open, knowing that would be the direction the Grunts go when the bomb goes off. I inched my way to the back of the room, moistening my lips with anticipation. I knelt down, bomb in my right arm, tinderbox in left hand. The Grunts looked fairly docile at the moment, but that was about the change. I set the bomb down, lit the fuse, and rolled it. I scrambled away to the side of the room just as the fuse disappeared into the shell.

"Here we go!" I braced myself.

First was the explosion, it was loud and bright from the gunpowder. The Grunts were startled into a small panic. Then minerals caught, mini explosions of color sent them charging out the door in a stampede. I pulled a cloth over my noise so I wouldn't inhale the cocaine, that was to keep the Grunts panicking well after they should have calmed down. As I slipped out of the pen, I got my first look at a Barrel. I took a mental picture for later, I need to keep going during the commotion.

With most of the Barrels dealing with my distraction, getting close to the holding cells was easy enough. And even when a Barrel came a little too close, black clothing in black halls is pretty hard to see. I existed one hallway to find I was near what looked like a throne room. I know this because A really fat Barrel was lounging on a couch wearing a dull gold crown. I could see several halls on the far side of the wall. I smirked, must be my lucky day because I could get over there just from sneaking behind the piles of boxes that were everywhere. When I got to about the middle of the room, I heard someone walk in the same hall I did. The King Barrel hastily got up and waddled over to meet the mystery person. I crouched behind the stack of crates, listening carefully. I could hear the King Barrel talking to the person, but I couldn't see who it was. His voice was slow and scratchy, like he hadn't eaten or drunk anything for awhile. But he must have been very important because of what King B was saying.

"Hey we do have him, he just needs to stay here a little while longer. See, he's hurt, badly. If we move him it could make it worse."

There was a sharp slapping sound.

"My friend will be here in two days to retrieve the gamer, if he is not ready by then the entire castle will be burned to nothing."

I covered my mouth to prevent a gasp, the castle burnt down?! I can't let this happen! I have to know who is making threats like this! I carefully peeked around the boxes, being incredibly cautious not to be seen. I saw King B, I leaned a little further. I saw who it was, and then I had to cover my mouth again.

"...you have got to be kidding me."

I moved back to stay hidden, struggling not to make noise. I have to tell Stephano, this must mean Pewdiepie is here and alive. I kept moving down the room, still using the boxes and other various supplies as cover. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, that is, until I bumped a bottle that fell to the floor with a loud shatter. Immediately I hear shouting and footsteps, I panicked. Turning tails I sprinted down the first hallway I saw. This seemed to be the wrong one, for all it led to was a storage room. I just wanted to scream, _why oh why couldn't I be a total Marry Sue and just pick the right hall_?! _Or better yet_, I thought as I hid myself under large sacks of something that felt a little too squishy, _why couldn't I of just STAYED HOME?!_ I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard the door open. The Barrels were in the room, and they knew I was in here too. I forced my breathing to stay as close to nothing as my lunges would allow. It was easy because whatever was in the bags stunk. I heard items move around as they looked for me. And, for the first time in nine years, I prayed. _Please, what ever God or Goddess exists, let me get out of this situation. Let me survive this, and I will forever give up swearing, creepypasta,...and porn._

"019, are you _sure_ you saw her run this way?"

"Ummm."

"Uh huh, yeah, you're on Grunt watch for the next three weeks. Come on men, we're wasting time. The intruder's clearly not here."

The Barrels shuffled out of the storage room with one last comment that sounded something like "Grunt watch is for pigs" I wasn't sure though.

After the footsteps faded away, I peeked out from under the sacks. The coast looked clear, but I wanted to wait just a little longer to be sure.

"But I'm not waiting under these bags." I muttered, shoving it off me. I flinched when the bag made a squelching sound as it hit the floor. I looked around the room a bit more closely since I'm not in any immediate danger. I found a small vile of Laudanum, I pocketed that just in case. I noticed a grated vent near the ceiling. It looked big enough to crawl through, if I could reach it.

"Now how do I get up there without making too much noise?" I shrugged and started moving boxes into a pile beneath the vent. After about twenty minutes of stacking, assessing, and restacking, I had a crate pyramid that looked stable. I crawled up the stack and got to the grate, it came off with surprising ease.

"Well I doubt anyone thought someone would try to take it off with force anyway." I set the grate on the pyramid and climbed into the vent. It was stone inside, like it was carved rather then put together with bricks, but it was hard to really tell it was so dark. I was moving in a mostly straight line, only turning when that was the only way. Now and then, when the vent split off into other directions, I felt drafts of both warm and cold air. That must mean the vents are still used, interesting. Finally, I came to another exit to the complex air system. I tried pushing the grate off, but this one was stuck fast. I looked around the room the vent opened into, like the normal bedrooms found throughout the castle. I moved around in the vent until I was on my back with my feet on the grate. I braced myself and kicked it hard. The metal holding the grate on was resistant, I got ready and kicked again. The metal groaned and started bending. I held my breath and kicked one more time. The grate finally came loose, I was able to pry the rest off with my hands. I tossed the now bent grate into a random corner as I jumped down. I did a few stretches before leaving the room. I wandered until I found a familiar hall, the one with the gash from Stephano's sword. I ran my hand over the mark, careful of splinters. A small eave of guilt washed over me, I'm the closest thing Stephano has to a friend and I just unnecessarily risked my life. I turned to the hall Stephano had gone through and started walking. It wasn't hard to find him from there, he was in the ball room by the piano.

"Stephano." I called, walking to him, he didn't respond, "I have good news, Stephano?" I knelt down next to him. Ever so gently, I nudged his shoulder. His head tilted to the side, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

"Heh, I guess even you need to sleep sometime." I whispered, not wanting to wake him. I realized how tired I was, so I settled down next to him and nodded off as well.

(A.N. This took FOREVER *frothingmoughfreakouttableflip* but I'm really happy with how it turned out. If anyone thinks I'm making Stephano too OOC, just let me know and I'll try to fix it. I've got chapter three started and Pewdiepie Shimejis are taking over my desktop. I think that's all for now, have a good day.)


End file.
